xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dallas Grey
Dallas Grey (b. July 27, 2014) is a Neyaphem mutant, a witch. She is the daughter of Hulkling and Blink, and the granddaughter of Captain Marvel, Princess Anelle, Nightcrawler and Storm. She is a member of the Young X-Men. She is a jounin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Sharpay. She is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Palmon. Dallas is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Powers as a Skrull-Kree hybrid Like her father, Dallas is a hybrid of both Kree and Skrull. As a result of her hybrid nature, Dallas has various powers and abilities of each race, including; Metamorphosis: Dallas is a shapeshifter of remarkable ability. In the heat of battle — or of the moment — she has evidenced a less refined style of shapeshifting: growing claws, extending her reach and growing wings in a protoplasmic manner. *''Flight:'' Using her metamorphic powers, Dallas often grows wings strong enough to propel her into the air. *''Healing Factor:'' The ability to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree. Superhuman Strength: Dallas is much stronger than an average human, and stronger than even most Krees are because of her partial Skrull background. *''Limited Invulnerability:'' Dallas's skin can become much denser and thicker than any normal human's, giving her a very strong resistance to pain and injury. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordswoman: Dallas is highly skilled in using her Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Dallas is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Dallas possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. She can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though she generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Combatant: Dallas can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times her size. Great Spiritual Power: Dallas possesses a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intelligence: Dallas possesses genius-level intelligence. Master Strategist and Tactician: Dallas has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the daughter of Hulkling and Blink, and the granddaughter of Nightcrawler and Storm, she has developed great leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Dallas has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to her extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Dallas is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Dallas is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, German, Spanish, Chinese and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of Russian, Arabic, and Latin. Weapons Master: She is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to her ninja training, which also makes her able to use virtually anything as a weapon. Expert Gardener: Dallas is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and, like her mother, has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Dallas carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Palmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Dallas carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Sincerity around her neck. This allows her Palmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Neyaphem Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Darkholme family Category:Azazel family Category:Momochi family Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2014 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:House of Nightcrawler Category:Twins Category:Royalty Category:Earth Release users Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Combatants Category:Bisexual Characters